Tanya von Degurechaff
Tanya von Degurechaff é a principal protagonista da light novel/manga/anime Youjo Senki: Saga of Tanya the Evil. Originalmente um assalariado que morreu em um acidente em 2013, até que renasceu como uma menina que vive em uma versão de universo alternativo da Europa durante a Primeira Guerra Mundial. Com apenas nove anos de idade, Tanya entra na Divisão de Feiticeiros do Império e é promovida a Segundo Tenente. Seu talento, eficiência e crueldade fazem dela um trunfo para o Império e uma ameaça no campo de batalha. Desde que se formou no Colégio da Guerra como um dos doze cavaleiros, ela recebeu o título de von. Além disso, ela lidera seu próprio batalhão de asa recém-formado chamado 203º Batalhão Aéreo de Feiticeiros do Exército Imperial, conhecido como V601. Aparência Durante seu tempo como assalariado, ela era um homem de cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos. Ela usava um terno formal e uma gravata. Reencarnada como uma menina, ela agora tem cabelo loiro e olhos azuis. Ela tem uma figura pequena e um rosto fofo com o mínimo de altura e peso de uma criança de onze anos de idade. Além disso, como soldado, ela sempre usa seu uniforme militar, incluindo seu emblema de asa de prata em áreas civis e um terno de batalha no campo de batalha a qualquer hora e em qualquer lugar que ela vai. Personalidade Ela tem muitas características de um vilão que se opõe a seu papel de protagonista principal. Ela é implacável, perturbada, cruel, agressiva e às vezes cheia de loucura, onde seu próprio batalhão está mais aterrorizado. Embora ela faça todas essas coisas sádicas, ela garante que ela não está quebrando nenhuma das regras ou leis. Por exemplo, enviando a declaração de guerra. No entanto, ela é sempre atenta à situação que ela tem que tomar. Ela é uma boa estrategista e planejadora. Ela pensa primeiramente na melhor solução antes de agir contra os inimigos ou qualquer desafio. Embora ela pense nos humanos e no seu batalhão como meros recursos e não se preocupa com eles, nunca deixaria qualquer um deles morrer sob o comando dela porque teme que isso lhe dê uma má reputação e um registro terrível. Ela às vezes é desajeitada ao ser excessivamente confiante; Por exemplo, durante sua entrevista com o general Hans von Zettour. No entanto, ela pode facilmente responder perguntas corretamente e fazer as escolhas corretas. História Passado Ano 2013 D.C, ele era apenas um empregado comum. Ele demitiu um colega de trabalho para ser promovido e ter uma vida despreocupada. Depois de suas ações implacáveis, o colega de trabalho demitido o empurrou para a trilha do metrô logo quando o trem está vindo em alta velocidade, fazendo com que ele fosse atingido e morto no local. Antes de morrer, ele conheceu a Existência X pela primeira vez. Embora, a Existência X não pudesse fazê-lo acreditar em sua existência, ele ainda o reviveu, mas em outro universo. Presente Após a reencarnação, Tanya nasceu como uma menina de cabelos loiros em 1913. Quando ela chegou a sua consciência pela primeira vez, ela percebeu que estava em um orfanato. Ela viveu na igreja por um longo tempo sem mudanças na vida cotidiana até que um grupo de especialista foi verificar todas as crianças. Através de um teste mágico, ela foi listada como uma criança poderosa com incrível quantidade de mana. Além disso, ela foi comprovada como inesperadamente nascida com um conjunto habilidoso de magia. Portanto, ela foi escolhida para estar nas forças do exército Imperial do Império. Alistado como um prodígio ou chamado erudito com pressuposto especial. Prólogo/Deus lo vult; Capítulo I: The Sky in Norden Com 9 anos de idade, Tanya se formou com êxito no campo de treinamento militar e foi promovido para subtenente. Tanya participou da sua primeira missão, promovida ao Segundo tenente rapidamente como observadora de artilharia para comandar o esquadrão de artilharia. Infelizmente, ela foi atacada por uma companhia no meio da sua observação. Ela imediatamente informou um pedido de retiro, no entanto, ela foi ordenada a atrasar os inimigos para dar 600 segundos para a chegada dos reforços. Sem hesitação, ela mergulhou na companhia inimiga e lutou. Conseguiu três mortes confirmadas e dois gravemente feridos (um morto e dois feridos na LN), no entanto, foi internada no hospital para cuidados médicos. Ela foi recompensada com uma medalha de assalto Silver Wings e foi promovida ao segundo tenente pela impressionante e inacreditável performance. Deus Vult/Deus lo vult; Capítulo II: Elinium Type 95 Operation Orb Tanya foi designada para testar o instável Orbe de Operação Elinium Type 95, inventado pelo médico Schugel. No primeiro vôo da utilização deste orbe, explodiu, Tanya ainda não conseguia controlá-lo, levando ferimentos leves. Portanto, Tanya ficou realmente chateada quando foi trazida de volta para repetir o experimento explosivo inúmeras vezes e sempre falhando em usá-lo corretamente e normalmente. Depois da Existência X abençoar o Orbe de Operação Elinium Type 95, este gerou melhorias. Quando ela foi despachada pela última vez para o teste final, ela conheceu a Existência X novamente enquanto o orbe iria detonar durante o vôo, os únicos requisitos para usar o orbe com segurança são rezar pelo Deus que a Existência X declarou unicamente antes de desaparecer. Tanya não teve escolha além de orar e compreender o controle do orbe, utilizando-o com sucesso. Isso fez com que ela pensasse que o orbe era equipamento amaldiçoado e não meramente algo abençoado. Habilidades Capacidade Física Como criança, Tanya não possui muita força física. No entanto, seu alcance físico alcançou níveis além das capacidades normais de uma criança. Ela tinha força suficiente para levantar um soldado afundado profundamente na neve. Mas foi incapaz de escapar do aperto de Anson Sioux. Combate Aéreo Em combate ao vivo, ela é uma assassina perigoso, cujo objetivo é eliminar seus oponentes quando ordenada pelo quartel general. Devido ao seu pequeno corpo, ela pode facilmente evitar balas e inimigos. Ela também pode lutar em combate fechado com o uso de um rifle com uma baioneta. Mágica de oração / bênção Ao usar o Elinium Type 95, seus olhos ficam dourados e sua psique física e mental aumenta além da extensão de um ser humano normal. Além disso, ela tem precisão média no tiro, mas é capaz de lançar um feitiço explosivo poderoso de alto nível que poderia destruir toda uma companhia. Estratégia e Planejamento Embora tenha um histórico médio em planejamento e estratégia, ela tem uma aptidão especial para análise e habilidades de pensamento crítico. Além disso, ela pode manipular o plano de acordo com sua vontade. Quando Tanya dá ordens a seus subordinados, eles podem esperar punições severas se não cumprirem. Manipulador Devido a sua extrema fofura e tamanho pequeno, ela pode facilmente enganar alguém usando suas habilidades, por exemplo, durante sua breve conversa com o antes classificado capitão Maximilian Johann von Ugar, ela o persuadiu a deixar a seleção de ser um dos Doze Cavaleiros durante o Arco do Colégio Militar. Além disso, ela tem a capacidade de enganar alguém por sua voz, por exemplo, na light novel, manga e versão de anime (Episódio 5), onde ela usou a voz infantil durante o bombardeio da Capital de Dacian. Frases Frase de efeito: "Maldito seja, Existência X!" (Tanya para Visha): "Se você tem tempo para conversar inúteis, gaste-o fazendo tudo o que puder para sobreviver --- Somos soldados. Se o bronze nos diz para fazer algo, nós o fazemos". (Tanya para si mesma): "É tudo ... Sendo a culpa de X. Até que eu libere princípios de mercado livre nesse pedaço de merda, eu não vou morrer, não importa o quê! Eu vou viver ... para viver E ... vou acabar com isso! " (Ignição Mágica de Tanya): "Deus salve a Pátria". (Segunda Ignição Mágica de Tanya): "Senhor, se chegar o dia em que eu vôo pelos céus. Eu vou me aproximar de você!" (Discurso de Tanya ao seu Batalhão): "Se existe um Deus que governa este mundo, é um ser severo, solene e definitivamente bom. Um ser muito grandioso. Deus continua forçando-nos a enfrentar esses destinos cruéis. Como essas eram as regras deste mundo! Oh, Deus ... Eu vou cortá-lo para pequenos pedaços e alimentá-lo para os porcos! Nosso campo de batalha não é um lugar para essa merda, Deus! Eu acho que é hora de assumir o controle do trabalho de Deus. Nós, os soldados tomaremos o lugar de Deus. Colocaremos o rabo arrogante de Deus para fora desse trabalho! Tudo certo, tropas ... É hora da guerra! " Trívia * Tanya Degurechaff foi comparada ao Herói Caído da Alemanha chamado Manfred von Richthofen a.k.a Barão Vermelho. Ambos são considerados "Ás dos Ases" durante sua própria Guerra Mundial. * Tanya nasceu em 18 de julho, porém seu aniversário de adoção é em 24 de setembro. * Seu primeiro nome "Tanya" vem da palavra grega significa "Sol". * De acordo com a light novel e o mangá, ela tem um recorde confirmado de 62 mortes e 32 assistências após seu embarque em Rhine. * No mangá, ela parece estar preocupada com a sua altura. * Seus hobbies incluem desenhar mapas, carregar um rifle em áreas civis e fazer planos para matar a Existência X. * Ela é a única pessoa em seu mundo a poder voar a mais de 12 mil pés acima do nível do mar em comparação com uma pessoa comum como os republicanos que só podem voar no máximo 8 mil pés. A altitude de batalha padrão para feiticeiros normais é de 6.000 pés. * De acordo com a light novel e manga, ela teve sua primeira tese aos nove anos (intitulada "A logística por trás de um cenário de guerra altamente móvel") que os diferentes departamentos reconheceram profundamente e foram úteis durante a guerra. * De acordo com a light novel, manga e anime, embora ela não restrinja todos os seus homens de fumar, às vezes ela se irrita com os fumantes que expelem a fumaça ao redor do local, sem se importar com os fumantes passivos que sentirão o cheiro, por exemplo, na versão em anime onde ela foi convocada para uma reunião onde seus superiores estavam fumando dentro da sala. * Ela não gosta de usar vestidos femininos devido ao fato de que ela era anteriormente um assalariado de quarenta anos de idade. * Tanya não sabe que tem muitos homens se apaixonando por ela, incluindo Loliya. * Tanya gosta de chocolates, assim como Viktoriya Ivanovna Serebryakov também gosta, então acabou por escondê-la dentro de seu quarto. * Tanya é hábil em jogar cartas, no entanto, a única pessoa que pode se igualar a ela é de alguma forma Viktoriya. * Ao lutar, Tanya usa sua magia para ativar a anestesia. O que pode aliviar a dor de seus ferimentos e ajudá-la a escapar imediatamente. * De acordo com a light novel e o mangá, Tanya recebeu muitos tiros em seus membros antes da autodestruição em sua primeira missão. Já no anime, ela só sofria enquanto se autodestruía.